


Nightmares

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dream Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all bad dreams need a bogey man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Kaneki stared down at Hide as the other slept. He couldn’t help but smile at the way he was all over the bed. His hands open and the fingers twitching as he breathed deep and even. He’d been coming to Hide’s place recently. It was like a habit. He wasn’t stupid though. He knew that he had to space out his visits to keep anyone from following him or to just keep them from trying to flush his whereabouts out of his friend. In reality Hide knew nothing about where he spent the majority of his time. He didn’t want the other to know either. He worried enough about him, he didn’t need to worry about that too.

Kneeling down next to the bed, he poked the other’s cheek to wake him. He used to do this when he stayed at the others house when they were kids too. It was the only way to get Hide up. You had to annoy him. As usual, Hide’s face scrunched up, his eyes struggling to stay in REM. After a few more pokings, that was impossible. His eyes opened and before long he was narrowing his pretty eyes in his best friend’s direction. This made Kaneki smile happily. He couldn’t help his teasing glance from coming over his face. 

Hide, frowned and sighed. “I was having a good dream.” 

Nodding, Kaneki held up his hands defensively. “You would be angry if I was here and didn’t tell you.” 

The other rolled over in response. “I’m going back to sleep.” 

“No your not. You can’t sleep when I’m here.” Hide laughed and it made the ghoul grin. He would never miss the chance to talk to him and catch up on what was going on with the two of them. Hide was too close to him for that. Especially when he promised after everything that had happened recently, that he would keep in contact. Even now, as Hide rolled back over and reached for him, he kept a smile on his face. 

As it were he was covered in blood. Not his own of course. He’d gotten into another fight. He shouldn’t have come to Hide covered in the blood of another one of his victims. He couldn’t help it though. He'd felt so bad that he needed to see the one person who forgave him and protected his sanity at the cost of even his own life.

 

Kaneki heard laughter in the distance…

 

“You stink.” Like it mattered to Hide. It didn’t matter if Kaneki was neck deep in entrails. He was still his friend. He was still the lonely guy who read books by himself and crushed on girls way too hot for him. 

Tugging the other into bed, Hide wrapped his arms around him and held him close. A long time ago he began stealing touches and hugs from his friend. He never knew when the other would show up in his apartment, so stealing a touch now and again was the only thing that kept them connected in his opinion. “Are you alright?” There was no way that Kaneki was. Even now, he was trembling. His arms not even attempting to touch the other. This meant there was only two possibilities. He was hungry or he’d killed someone and the human part of him felt immensely terrible about it. This was why Kaneki was just Kaneki. He was still thoughtful, still mindful, still human deep inside. it didn’t matter that his mind was torn to pieces at times. His true self was still present. He just had to be reminded. 

Hide never minded that his friend seeked comfort in him to put the pieces of his mind back together. As far as he was concerned if Kaneki didn’t he would be angry about it. If he could be that, in a world full of death and torture and what his friend had gone through, all alone and without him...he was happy to do it. He was happy to be there for him no matter what. Holding onto him tightly, he waited only a few more moments in the silence. “You don’t have to talk about it. Your home now.” 

At this something in Kaneki relaxed. His arms came around his friend and he sighed. Home was a good word. It was a safe word, a calming word and a word that at this very moment in his life meant Hide. Pressing a kiss to his friend’s clothed shoulder he nodded. “I’m home.” His hand found it’s way into the Hide’s shirt.

“Yeah.” Hide gave him a smile and turned onto his back. He didn’t know how long it had been since these encounters began. He never minded though. This was a way of the other taking care of his hunger for flesh. It was love too, but it was a way for Kaneki to exert the madness inside of him without having to hurt or be hurt to do it. Hands wormed into Hide’s pants and he closed his eyes as a kiss was planted on his lips. His mouth opened and even though he tasted the metallic taste of blood, he didn’t flinch. It was important to who his lover was that he not react and really, none of what Kaneki was bothered him. He never wanted to be a ghoul. He couldn’t help his needs and he couldn’t help what came naturally to him. Even this, even the way they touched each other, this was only natural. They cared about each other too much not for this to have evolved between them. 

Pinning Hide’s hands down, Kaneki looked into the other’s face as he pulled his shirt up. His lover showed no fear. In fact he was at peace all most. The smile he had...it said it all. Then he saw the smudges of blood on the other’s face. He saw the smears across his shirt and belly and he knew they couldn’t do this when he was covered in the life blood of another person. Sitting back he tried to hide his guilt. Quickly he disguised it, even as the other sat up and touched a hand to his face. Hide always knew what he was thinking and he tried his best not to worry him. Taking his hand he cocked his head toward the bathroom. “Take a bath with me.” Hide nodded, his hands lifting the shirt above his head. 

 

Kaneki stopped and looked around the apartment just then...  
He smelled smoke...

 

Water was a universal cleansing agent. It was used for spiritual and physical cleanliness. Now, it was used to clean not only the fluids from his body, but to clean Kaneki’s soul for what he’d done over the last few days. It encouraged him, especially with Hide. His lover didn’t mind. He never minded. And as the water fell over them, Kaneki felt his soul lighten just a little bit. For him, this time with his lover was too brief and always too meaningful for words. Hide knew the weight and burden that his best friend was going through could be shared. More than shared it could be spread between the two of them so the other didn’t feel cornered and alone. Words didn’t have to be exchanged, the only thing that mattered was the way they touched one another until the water ran cold. 

Afterward, they were sitting on Hide’s bed. Hide was eating a sandwich while they played cards. This was the point of the evening where Kaneki skating around the truths of what he was doing in his time away from his lover. Hide, usually did his best to pry whatever out of his friend that he could. He knew though, that when his lover was ready he would simply speak on the subject, even if it took a long time. 

“Gin.” Hide laid out his cards excitedly. “Thats five in a row.” 

The ghoul narrowed his eyes calmly. “Why do I feel like you're cheating?” 

Hide put on his best smile. “Would I do that to you?” he rubbed the back of his neck calmly, before waving a hand at the other.

Kaneki raised one eyebrow. Without meaning to one tentacle of his kagune struck and snatched out a suit of cards from his sleeve. As he took them from the bloody entity, he waved them at his friend. “I knew you were cheating.” He went to collect the cards and begin shuffling again, when he noticed that his friend had gone silent. Looking up, he noticed the way he was staring at the appendage growing from his tailbone. His first reaction was to draw the thing back, to hide it from the one person he hoped would never truly lay eyes on this particular part of his makeup. 

 

He saw smoke for only a second...

 

“Don’t.” Hide reached out, his fingertips not even trembling. He had never seen Kagune up close before. He’d always known that Kaneki had them, but at the same time it was never real, mainly because the white haired man in front of him made sure to keep them away from him at all times. Now, as he set his eyes upon them, he couldn’t help but be curious. His fingers touched the very tip of the tentacle and he smiled as it felt like hardened jelly. It was funny that something like that should be scary. However, he knew that his friend had used it to kill before. That was not a mystery to him. What was really important to him was to show Kaneki that he was not afraid of him or any part of him for that matter. So now as he touched the appendages growing from his back he smirked. “They feel funny.”

“Hide…” Kaneki was frozen and so was his Kagune. The tentacle was just hanging in midair like it was waiting to strike. When he’d seen his friend looking at it he had felt so ashamed and upset with himself. He never wanted Hide to see his monstrous side. It was part of the reason why he’d first pulled away from him when he found out what he’d been turned into. 

Hide gripped the appendage now. Squeezing just so lightly. “Can you do anything with them?” 

Kaneki shrugged and relaxed lightly when his lover smiled. “Somewhat.” He allowed his kagune to curl around the other’s wrist. It was pulsing now, shaded in purple and red. The veins were warm and were seeking more warmth now. He let the tip tickle the underside of Hide’s arm. He felt relief so powerful and profound flow into his heart as the other let out a small chuckle.

Pulling his arm back as the tentacle retreated, Hide looked down at the other’s hands. “Are you planning on dealing any time soon?” 

Kaneki felt a laugh bubble up into his throat then. As he let out, it got louder and louder and before long he couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between himself and his friend and kissed him hard. Surprised, his lover fell backwards onto the bed and allowed himself to be pinned down yet again. The thing was, Kaneki was happy because in that moment, he realized just how much their relationship had been affected by his transformation and if anything, it had only gotten stronger. For all the time that he thought he would break into pieces, for all the times he thought that he would never find solace, for all the times he thought he would forever be alone...here was Hide, holding him, kissing him touching him in ways he thought were over the night Rize changed his life forever. 

This time instead of Hide’s legs going around his waist, Kaneki chose to rock in his lover’s lap. The entire time his Kagune were present and the entire time he saw nothing but ecstasy rolling around in Hide’s lovely eyes.

 

When they kissed, Kaneki tasted blood in Hide’s mouth...

 

Kaneki stood afterwards, his hands righting his clothing. He planned to leave before sunrise, that way anyone watching the apartment would see him but at the same time it would be easier for him to run away. As he finally tugged his shirt into place, he turned ready to kiss his lover one last time and get back to the other side of the 20th ward. But as he turned back to the bed, he saw nothing...Hide wasn’t in it. 

Then as he turned around the apartment melted away. Fire took up the room and suddenly Hide was on his knees, blood pouring from his abdomen. He was reaching out to Kaneki, asking him in that same voice to go home. Saying that they should both just go home. 

 

Then, the Anteiku was burning...   
Everything was falling to pieces around them…  
Hide was dying, still telling him to go home... 

 

And then nothing…

 

Kaneki looked down…  
He was standing in the snow...   
Hide’s body lying still and cold in front of him... 

 

Kaneki opened his eyes. He was lying in the abandoned building that the Aogiri were using as a hideout. He could see the edges of the ragged couch he was sleeping on. In the distance the table with a coffeepot and a cup. Suddenly, as his breath steamed the cold air, he remembered…

 

Hide was dead…  
The Anteiku was burned to the ground…  
He was all alone…

 

He heard the familiar sound of his centipede tail whipping in his head. He could feel it itching to get out, crawling around looking for an exit. He did his best to keep it in. He tried to keep his madness at bay, but it did not work. He looked up as some of the regular Aogiri members walked in, no doubt to find him. They were unlucky this night, because as the tails lashed out, the prongs on the end whipping and cutting everything they touched into ribbons, he knew those poor souls were going to die. They were dying in Hide’s place. 

 

In the distance he could hear Jason and Rize laughing just quietly enough for him to hear…


End file.
